1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a recognition apparatus and a recognition method and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for recognizing physiological characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a multi-functional recognition equipment for physiological characteristics, capacitive sensors are usually used to recognize a fingerprint, photo-electronics sensors are used to recognize the palpitant frequency and the blood oxygenation, and far infrared (FIR) sensors are used to sense the human body temperature. Therefore, currently available recognition equipment has to be provided with corresponding sensors to recognize various physiological characteristics. For manufacturers or suppliers, installing more sensors in recognition equipment adds more assembly complexity and higher material cost. Therefore, further development of improved recognition equipment has attracted tremendous attention.